Survival
by 10bitxHi367
Summary: Silvermoon has pups, one of them dies and the other is a cursed pup. She is trying to keep her pups from the obea and other clan members. some talk of gore.
1. Chapter 1

Silvermoon was sitting in a den with her four little pups. One of them had no eye, and a twisted paw. Its hears and eyes were open. There hears and eyes wasnt supposed to be open. There was something wrong with the pup. Silvermoon frowned. The pup was a malcadh. One of them had died as soon as it was born, but the two other ones were completly healthy. The obea would be her soon to pick up the cursed pup. She couldnt do anything about the one that was dead. She was going to pick up every single one of the pups and carry them somewhere safe. She got up, and thats when the obea appeared. There was two other wolves standing beside her. "Theres a cursed one in the litter of the pups Silvermoon. Give the pup here. If you don't...Its death to all pups." The obea told Silvermoon. Silvermoon growled at the obea. "Your not taking my pup. And your not giving the other two to diffrent mothers. There my pups and I'm the one thats going to take care of them until they get older.!" Silvermoon yelled. The obea stared at Silvermoon for awhile. "So be it." She whispered. Silvermoon leaped on the obea, trying to defend her pups. "Grab them." The obea ordered the wolves that were standing near the opening of the den, shocked that a wolf was defending a cursed pup. Silvermoon was pinned on the ground under the obea's paw. "Kill them too." The obea told the wolves. One of the wolves went over to one of the pups and picked it up and went to shatter its bones. Silvermoon's eyes went wide, and she shoved the obea off of her. She tackled the wolf and the pup fell on the floor with a yelp, but not harmed. The wolf Silvermoon tackled fell unconscious. The other wolf tackled her, and bit her back. Silvermoon yelped and the wolf on the ground and biting him until he died. The obea growled, and ran out of the den. She took the unconscious wolf and through him into the lake nearby. She picked up one of the pups and carried it to the nearest den. She did that with the other two until the were out of clans territory.


	2. Chapter 2

Silvermoon and her three pups were all curled up together. It was below zero, and Silvermoon was struggling to keep all of them alive. She knew that if she were to give them up, all of them would be left to die. She didn't even want her cursed pup to be killed. But maybe if she could convince the obea, the other two could go to new homes, and she could leave with the first pup. But even if she did convince the obea to do even that, she still wouldn't give up her pups.

A couple of days past, and another one of the pups died from the cold. The cursed one and the healthy pup were the only two left alive. It was snowing, but lightly. The obea walked in, but this time with the clan leader. She growled at them both, and the leader slapped her with his paw, sending her flying across the den and knocking her out. The obea grabbed the cursed pup, and the leader grabbed the other one. The cursed one was black with a white moon on his left eye, and the healthy one was white with a black moon on her right eye. 'There like twins.' The obea thought.

They walked till they got to a lake with a waterfall at the end of it. They set both pups up on the bank and then they left. 'The pups will surely freeze to death there. If that doesn't kill them, then they will drown, or be carried down the waterfall.' The obea thought.

The cursed pups POV

'Were am I? I can see, and smell my sister, but not my mom. It's so cold, and I can feel something wet on my paws.' I gave out a yelp, and slowly pulled my way over to my sister and curled up with her. I could hear something splitting, and cracking, and that's when I really wished I couldn't hear. We both fell into cold water, and I heard my sister yelp as she fell into the cold water. I climbed on to a floating with brick and looked around to find my sister. I couldn't find her, so I did the most stupidest thing in my life, that would save me and my sister. I jumped back into the water, and swam around until I found my sister trying to swim back up of the water. I grabbed her by the fur, and pulled her up on to another white brick. We both started spitting up ice-cold water. We both sat on the brick, knowing that probably nothing was going to save us.

I gripped on to the edge of the brick, with my sisters fur still in my mouth. The brick tipped and we were both sent sailing from it, and falling. I went back first into the water, and I almost let go of my sister. Thats when something picked us both up out of the water and layed us down. When I looked up, it was a fox. I wagged my tail, and the fox picked us both up and carried us into a den. There was five other fox kits in the den. She took care of all seven of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I havent updated in a real long time because I have been without internet four two days. I will update every Fridays unless im busy, or I just cant keep myself off of Fanfiction to post a chapter or two. :)**

4 months later.

The Cursed Pups POV  
My new mom named me White Moon since I had a white moon under my eye. My sister was named Black Moon. The runt of the litter was Moon, he was the only boy, the first born was Star, the second born was Jade, the third born was Judith, the fourth born was Yuki, since she seemed to like the snow the most out of all of us. We thought it was cool looking, just to cold. Yuki loved the cold, and loved the sparkling on the snow. She always jumped around in the snow when mom left to find food for us.

A couple days past, and mom did not come back. Moon was whimpering because he was so hungry. I couldn't blame him. I felt like whimpering too. Yuki was playing in the snow, rolling around in it. A few minutes past, and she stood up. I heard her growl and her ears went back, and her tail up in the air. Something slapped her, and a male wolf was standing there, laughing at her. "Your not even big enough to hunt, and your challenging _me_? The male wolf said, still laughing. My nerves basically snapped. Mom always did say I had a bad temper. "NO ONE TOUCHES YUKI!" I yelled, and jumped on the wolf's back. He was so suprised he fell on the ground. I managed to draw blood, but I yelped as he picked me up, making my back bleed like crazy. I kept yelping over and over again. Yuki stood up, and slapped the wolf in the muzzle, sending me flying. She ran over to were I was, just as the wolf snapped at her. Star, Yuki, White Moon, Moon, Judith, and Jade were standing all around me. They were protecting me. The wolf had a laughing fit again, but stopped as soon as mother came out of nowhere and pinned the wolf down on the ground, and biting his neck, until he died. I got a glimpse of some rabbit behind the bush she had jumped out from behind, as she carried me back inside the den.

We did have rabbit, and mom liked my wound until it stopped bleeding. I wasn't allowed to go outside or do anything until my wound was healed. I watched Yuki playing in the snow. All of a sudden, Jade, Judith, White Moon, Moon, mom, and Yuki curled up beside me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to write another chapter since im bored.**

Black Moon POV

Mother never minded that my brother was cursed or that both of us were wolves, and they were foxes.

for once, Yuki was inside the den sleeping. I found it rare for her to be sleeping. She rarely did that now that snow everywhere I did find it tempting to go outside to play, but I soon changed my mind as soon as my feet touched the cold snow. I didn't know how Yuki put up with it. Mom was still sleeping. Me, brother, and Moon would go outside in the woods when mother was asleep. But I just sat by the opening of the den. I would have to wait until everyone woke up.

Yuki POV

I woke up, and saw Black Moon sitting by the foot of the cave. I walked over to her and sat down. "Whicha doin' Blackie?" I asked her. I called her by her nickname to see if it would make her mad. "Nothing Snowy." She replied, a little annoyed. I laughed. "You, White Moon, and little bro going to go out into the woods again?" I asked. She looked at me, suprised. "I won't tell unless I get to go to." I told her. "Fine." She said after a while. I wagged my tail.

A few minutes passed, and then Moon and White Moon were awake. We set out for the woods. The snow was cold, and deep. I had to lift my head up, or I would drown inside the snow. We finally got into the woods and the snow got lower and lower as we went farther into the woods. Soon the snow was just piles of dirty snow. There were some birds flying around, but they soon left. We started running through the woods, jumping around, and playing.

Black Moon POV 

No one noticed that it was getting dark. You couldn't in the woods. There was trees everywhere you turned. I only noticed it when I stumbled into a clearing. 'Uh oh.' I though. That's when I first howled. Everyone that had come with me to the woods, found there way to the clearing. "What's wrong?" Moon asked worriedly. "It's dark time! Mom, Jade, and Judith are probably looking for us!" I replied. We rain back to the den. It took us a while to retrace our dteps, but we soon found our way back. No one was in th den. Moon started yipping for mother, and White Moon started howling.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry I didn't write on Friday. I forgot to, and I was tired from having our first full day of school. So her is chapter five. Summary of what's happened so far: White Moon, Yuki, Black Moon, and Moon went into the woods and lost track of time. They go back home to find that their mom, Jade and Judith aren't there. (If you're getting mixed up about the twin wolves, the white wolf with a black moon on its eye is the boy, the black one with a white moon on its eye is the girl.)**

Jade POV

We had walked for hours. Mom had went farther than our territory, while me and Judith searched in the territory. It was hard trying to find them, since we couldn't use sent. We hadn't found any tracks, but what if it had snowed while they were out? We would probably never find them then. I was hoping that they were all back home, sleeping or waiting for us to come home. I really wanted to go home. I was cold and my body was numb. My nose was burning from the cold. "Can..I go check back at the den?" I asked Judith, who was trying to look for any kind of tracks in the snow. She nodded. I made a dash for the den.

Moon POV

I started shaking. I curled up, and whimpered for mom. Yuki, and Black Moon curled up beside me. White Moon was sitting by the opening of the cave, looking and back and forth for mom, Jade, or Judith. I could feel it in my heart no one was coming back until they found us. I closed my eyes. Just before I dosed of, White Moon jumped up, wagged her tail and started barking. We all raised up, and White Moon ran out of sight. We walked over to the den's entrance, and when we saw Jade we all jumped on her, liking her in the face and asking her were mom and Judith was. "Stay here. I have to go find Judith and tell her you guys are here. Then we have to find mom." She frowned at the last part. "Where is mom?" I asked her. "She had went outside the territory to find you guys, and had me and Judith stayed in the territory to see if we could find you guys around here." She explained. "I don't know if we can find her foot prints or not, but we could try." We all stood up, but Black Moon stayed sitting down. "I will stay here to see if mom does come back." She said. Jade nodded. We all went outside, and Jade was in front with all of us behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know how long this story is going to go, but i think its only going to go for a few chapters more. I'm starting to run out of ideas so if you have some that would help!**

Black Moon POV

All of us were walking through the snow looking for mom. But none of us ever found her. We looked inside the territory, and slowly made our way out and around the territory. We didn't know how far mom and gotten, but we had to find her. "I found a scent, but I don't know if its mom's exactly. But its a foxes scent!" Yuki cried happily. We all started after the scent. As we got closer and closer, there was a blood trail. I kept praying and praying that mom was all right but it didn't help. When we got to the end of the trail, there was a huge snow pile. Moon started to dig through it, and there was mom buried under the snow. Moon, and Yuki had to turn around. Jade, and Judith just put there heads down and cried. Me and White Moon started howling.

A couple of hours past and my throat started hurting. We all just sat there for a while, and then we turned around and went back to the den. We all were very hungry and we hardly knew how to hunt. There was a rabbit hopping around in the snow near our den. Me and White Moon started to sneak up behind it, our bodies low to the ground. White Moon tried to jump on the rabbit but missed. The rabbit ran away, and I chased after it. I didn't stop running till I caught the rabbit. I had to re-trace my steps to find it all the way back. My chest was hurting from running to fast. We made it all the way back to the den, and we sat there eating the rabbit together, wondering how we were going to live through this winter without mom here to help us get by.

** Sorry it was so short! Lots of emotional stuff in this chapter, but I hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter of survival! We got out of school really, really early because we ran out of water there, so i decided instead of waiting till later, to just upload now. And i wont update next friday so i will update on thursday. My update for thursday will be for my fiction press called Half Demons.**

Yuki POV

_Summer time_

I don't really know how any of us truly got through that winter. Judith had almost died because of a trap. Moon got sick, and he still wasn't any better. I don't really think that Moon would make it. Because he was the youngest, he was the weakest. I felt really bad for him.

White Moon and Black Moon would go out and hunt for food on land, while Judith and Jade would go hunting for fish. I would stay with Moon and take care of him. He hardly ever ate now so we would have to force him to eat it most of the time. Right now, he was curled up in a corner with me beside him. I hated myself for not being able to help him. "You feeling any better nii-chan?" **(1) **I would ask him that every single day until he told me he was feeling better. He would always reply by mumbling, but I knew what he meant. I put my head down on my paws and dozed off.

"We're back!~" I was jolted awake by someone hitting me with their paw. I grumbled and sat up. When I saw what they brought in, I just looked at them in shock. They took down a wild boar! They were hardly a year old, and they took down a wild boar!

"No way! Did you guys take down a wild boar?!" I asked.

"We knew we couldn't take down a healthy one, so we killed a sick one instead." White Moon replied.

I felt a pang of hurt in my heart. Moon. It would probably take him a while to eat the boar, or he might not eat at all. Me and Black Moon helped Moon up and he slowly ate his food. Then after he had finished, the rest of us ate

* * *

"Were finally back, but we could only find fish, and me and Judith could only find fish. Sorry." Jade yelled when she walked in. The fish dropped from their mouth when they saw the dead boar lying on the ground. We all started laughing at their shocked faces. Even Moon laughed a bit.

"Hey, we ran into a pack of wolves, and we listened to a obea talk. She said, 'if they were to find two wolves with moons on their eyes, then to bring them to the McDunkun territory.' They don't think you guys are dead and their going to kill you. We need to get as far away as possible." Judith said after they had gotten over the fact that they killed a boar. "Carry Moon in your mouth. I don't think he will be able to walk on his own."

Black Moon picked him up, and we started our journey to our next new home.

* * *

Days went by, and we were still trying to find a new home. We were more than 100 yards from the McDunkun territory, but the clan had wolves stationed everywhere!

"How are we supposed to get away from them, if there's so many of them?" I yelled.

"Were just.. Going to have to keep moving." Jade replied, and I sighed.

We kept walking. I had no idea where we were going, or if we were going to get out alive. I heard a growl behind me, and when I turned around, there was a wolf. It pounced on me and grabbed me by the neck. I yelped and growled at him.

By now wolves were surrounding us, and they had all of us pinned.

"These are foxes, what should we do with them?" A grey wolf asked. "This one doesn't look good." Another black wolf added. I knew he was talking about Moon. "Take them too." The wolf that had be by the neck said. They started carrying all of us to the McDunkun Clan.

**AN: I will upload another chapter of this story in two weeks! See YA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is a really weird chapter and I made up some things that were not used in the book.**

Yuki POV

We were thrown into a little cave. White Moon and Black Moon were taken away by two black wolves, and Moon was handed to a female wolf that was black with a front white left paw, and a white back right paw.

I had lunged a few times at the wolves who guarded the cave. They would slap me back with their paws, and watch me closely. A few weeks passed, and those weeks turned to months. All of us were full-grown now, but even though months had passed, we did not forget about Moon, White Moon, or Black Moon. I wolf often hear some wolves talking about guardians of the Sacred volcanoes, but I didn't know what that meant.

Days passed, and they brung in a red fox. I didn't recognize the fox, but i recognized that smell that was coming from the fox. "Moon!" I yipped. "Yuki!" Moon barked happily. We both started to play but stopped when the ground started to shake. Half the cave shrunk down, while the other half went up, smushing and killing half the guards by the entrance. Jade screamed, and a rock fell on my head, causing me to black out.

White Moon POV

I had no idea what to do. The ground was shaking, and the earth split beneath us, tearing half the huge den we were in, into pieces. Lava split out, shooting up into the air were gaps were. Me and sister were surrounded. Lava got everywhere, almost hitting me in the eye, or on my paws. A wolf about ten feet from us, got splashed by lava and died burning to death. Black Moon was shaking and had her tail between her legs. Some of the lava died down, and I grabbed Black Moon by the neck and jumped over the gaps with no lava spitting out of it. We barely made it before lava slowly oozed out of it. More gaps were made, and sometimes pieces of earth would go flying because of the lava hitting it.

We both started running, trying to get out of the den. We made it outside, and it was the same as the den. Lava, gaps everywhere, and the earth shifting down or up. "We have to see if Yuki and the others are ok!" Black Moon yelled. I nodded, barely hearing what she said. We ran to the cave that we all had been thrown into many months ago.

Judith POV

I heard Jade scream and when I turned around, Yuki was surrounded by a pool of blood. Moon's head and shoulder was bleeding because he was hitting the rock, trying to get it off Yuki. "Its no use! We won't be able to get it off of her," Jade yelled, trying to hold back tears. That just made Moon angrier, and he backed up clear to the side of the cave, and ran at the rock. "DON'T!" I yelled, But he hit the rock anyway, making it roll off Yuki. Moon blacked out, and fell over. I ran over to Yuki and picked her up by the skin of her back, and Jade picked Moon up. Both of us started dragging them to the mouth of the cave.

Black Moon POV

"Why did they even need us!?" White Moon asked, still running. "They were going to kill us, because we were considered sacrifices for the Sacred Volcanoes. They were going to kill us this morning, but the leader was killed on the way here by lava. It traveled all the way back here, and its going to spread," I explained. I stopped. My paw started to hurt, and so did were my eye was suppose to be. "Black Moon...You...You have your other eye!" White Moon yelled. I looked down and my paw wasn't twisted anymore. "Its the great Mend." I told her.

**AN: I'm starting to get writers block again but I'm almost always two weeks ahead on fanfiction and fictionpress. Next Friday I'm going to upload a chapter of Half Demons on fictionpress. My account name on Fictionpress is 10bitxHi367.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I decided not to upload a chapter of this every Friday, but any day I want since I have to many chapters to upload before Friday. So here is chapter 9, and I have 10 written too. Also this chapter and the next chapter will be introducing new characters. I also had to re-type this because it decided to be dumb and kick me off the internet. -_-**

Judith POV

We had finally made it outside. It took us forever to drag Moon and Yuki outside. Moon had woken up a couple of times, but he fell asleep as soon as he woke back up. Yuki was bleeding badly from her side, and I guessed she had a couple broken ribs that would take more than awhile to heal. we had barely missed being squished, or being stuck in between giant cracks. We had only taken a couple of steps out of the now destroyed cave, when we saw Black Moon and White Moon bounding after us. They both looked happy, until they saw Moon and Yuki. "What happened?!" White Moon yelled in horror. I explained to them what had happened. "We need to get them somewhere safe," Black Moon said, after I was done telling them what happened. Me and Jade nodded our heads. We started dragging Moon and Yuki north of the Sacred volcanoes.

Third Person Veiw

Tori was sitting in a little hole in the ground. She was trying not to be hit by rocks, or lava. She had no left ear, but the Great Mend had fixed that. She had promised her friends Akane and Aoi (**1**) that she would meet them there. But there was no sign of them anywhere. Tori stood up, and a piece of burning rock flew at her. SHe yelped and dodged the rock just as it was about to hit her in the face. She bolted out of the small hole in the ground. She ran as fast as her little legs could go. She stopped running to catch her breath. The wind started to blow, and Tori's long hair started t blow in her face.

Tori was about the size of a full-grown bunny. She was a wolf of the age of 8 months, She was fully grown, but one of her two curses was that she would never grow as tall as a regular wolf. Her other curse was her ear that she had, thanks to the Great Mend. She would grow tall now, because of the Great Mend.

Tori lapped up some water in the small pond that was near her, and started running again.

Akane POV

"Come on Aoi! Tori probably went on ahead. Its been almost a hour." I complained at Aoi. Aoi was my sister. We were both half wolf, half dog. I had silver-colored fur, and Aoi had such dark black hair it looked blue. Aoi had no back left paw, and I had no tail, but now we did because of the Great Mend.

We soon made it to the spot where we were suppose to meet up with Tori. "Do you want to stay here to make sure Tori hasnt gone ahead or do you think we should go?" Aoi asked. I thought for a moment. "Lets go." I decided. "But _where_?" Aoi asked me. "Umm...Lets go straight. Keep calling her name to see if she will answer back." So we started walking and kept calling Tori's name.

**AN: I had to re-write this, and it has taken me an hour! I will either have chapter 10 uploaded today, or tomorrow. For chapter 11, I have writers block. Don't even have one SENTENCE WRITTEN! -_- So if you guys can, plz give me a couple of ideas, and you might give me an idea. Oh by the way in (1) those were japanese names. I pronounce Aoi Oi and Akane u-con-a (long a). ByE!****  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Another chapter! I have started to get some writers block so if you guys could give me a couple of ideas that wold be great! This is also introducing characters.**

3rd person view

Haruto and Hoshi were sitting inside a cave. They both were baby brown bears. They had watched their mom get smashed by a huge boulder. They had run back to their cave, hopping and praying that they would make it through the earthquake. After that, they would try to find any other living things that had survived.

A couple of minutes passed, and the earthquake started to subside, but there was still a faint rumbling. Soon, the earth was still. "I think it stopped." Haruto told his little brother, Hoshi. Hoshi stood up, and they looked outside. Trees were laying on the ground, there was dead things laying everywhere. The sky was a light voliet color, with black and grey clouds in the sky. There was boulders everywhere, and there was still a couple of pebbles rolling down the mountain in front of them.

"Lets stay away from mountains. Lets go south of here. We can start from there." Haruto said, trying to take in the destroyed forest. Hoshi nodded his head. They stepped out of their cave, and started heading south, avoiding any mountains they came across.

3rd person view

Kaito was a fox. He had a sliver and white coat. He was walking around, observing the damage the earthquake had done. He lived in the woods by a giant river. All the trees were on the ground, and there was caves and dens that had collapsed. He would have been smashed too, if he wouldn't have run out of his den. He didn't have his mom with him because his mom had been killed by a tiger when he was a kit, and he had lived farther than the Beyond. He used to have a couple of brothers and sisters, but one of his sisters had drowned, and his brothers had gotten diseases and died.

So now, he was walking by himself around the forest. A couple of birds saw him and flew away. Their wasn't a single fox, or even a bear, alive. Kaito soon found his way out of the forest, and there was a huge meadow, or what used to be a meadow. There was cracks in the earth, all the pretty flowers had withered away, and lava was everywhere. It was still hot bt had started to cool down a bit. He walked through the meadow, towards the north.

3rd person view

Izumi and Isamu where by a little pond. Izumi was Isamu's little sister. Izumi had a black coat, and Isamu had a white coat. The earthquake started up when they were going to the north. The ground had started to shift, and lava slowly oozed out of the ground.

"We should try to go around all the lava, and try to find anything else living. " Isamu told Izumi. Izumi nodded her head. Izumi and Isamu were wolves. They were free runners because they didn't like any of the clans rules.

They walked farther away from the pond, and soon came to a trail and a tan-colored wolf. "Hey!" Izumi called. The tan coated wolf turned around.

**AN: cliffhanger! Kind of. I will have to try to make a way where they all meet. That's all the spoilers I'm going to give. Also, I don't even know how to pronounce most of these words, I just looked up a website were you could look at Japanese names. I might not update for a couple of days, sense of I have writers block and I need something to write about, and I'm running low on ideas. And sorry for the original main characters not being in this chapter, they weren't even mentioned once. Well until next time! ByE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I found something to write about in thos chapter, but I'm still low on ideas, so any ideas are welcomed!**

Black Moon POV

_2 months later_

We had finally found a den to stay in. I was afriad, at first, that the cave might collapse right under us, but it never did. Jade and Judith went outside every day in the evening to hunt for any food they could find. Sometimes they would be gone for a coupple hours, but other times they would be gone for days and come back with hardly anything to eat. Moon had woken up, and was able to walk around and do stuff now. Most of the time he would help Yuki eat her food, or find herbs that would heal her, but they looked like they never worked.

Yuki would only be up for a few minutes a day, and that was only to eat. Then she would fall back asleep.

Me and White Moon would go outside, looking for any living things. There was only wolves that had gone cag mag, and were eaating other wolves. We were weaving through the mountains, about 100 miles away from home. The sun was setting, and the sky was turning a deep purple. We got through the mountains, and found a den. White Moon sniffed all around it, trying to find a scent that there was something still alive.

"There was two bears that passed her a couple months ago!" White Moon yipped happily. "Do you wanna follow it? It's getting pretty dark..." I told her looking around. "We could make it if we run," she said. I sighed. "OK But it might take us awhile." I told jer. She nodded. White Moon followed the scent, and trailed behind her.

Haruto POV

"Come one Hoshi! We need to find somewhere to sleep," Y yelleed to Hoshi. He was trailing behind me, and complaining he was tired and hungry. "Can't we take a break?" He whined. I sighed. "I guess." I told him. I sat down on the grass. Hoshi soon made it to where I was sitting and curled up in a ball. I layed my head on my paws and soon fell asleep.

Izumi POV

I ran up to the tan colored wolf. "I'm so happy to see another living thing." I yipped. Isamu ran up to me and the tan wolf. "I'm Isamu and this is Izumi. What's yours?" He asked. "I'm Tori." The tan wolf replied. "I didn't think there was much living things either. I came her with my two friends. But we got seperated," Tori told me, smiling at the fact that she had found living animals.

**AN: Sorry this chapter just ended like that. I couldn't think of anything else to write about. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Survival Chapter 12

White Moon POV

We both were running as fast as we could, trying to reach the scent of the two bears that had been there before. We soon slowed down. We sat down in the grass, panting. The moon was in the middle of the sky. It will be morning time soon, I thought. "We should probably get moving." Black Moon told me. So, we both stood up, and started running again.

Tori POV

"So were are we going?" I asked Izumi. "We haven't givin that much thought." She replied. "No where in perticular." I still needed to find Akane and Aoi. I didn't know were they were, if they were alright, or if they were looking for me. I still needed to keep a look out for them. "Guys! We need to find somewhere to hide!" Isamu yelled. I looked at him puzzled. I froze in terror. I heard a high pitched moew. Cougers. "Come on!" I told them. We ran up a mountain, and into a cave. I made sure the cougers weren't anywhere near there, and we went clear to the back of the cave. "Everyone all right?" Isamu said. Me and Izumi nodded. I was shaking cause of how frightened I was. I had been attacked by cougers before. It wasn't fully grown, but it still left me with scars, cuts, and broken bones. I didn't think I would make it that day. That's when I met Akane and Aoi.

I heard the soft pading of paws. I froze. _Oh god, let that not be the cougers! Anything but them!_ I thought. "Hello! Is anyone in here? If your hiding from the cougers, they passed." Came a unknown voice from the front of the cave. I let out a sigh. Me, Izumi, and Isamu went to the front of the cave. Standing there was a wolf with no eye, a silver pelted wolf, and a owl flying above the silver pelted wolf's head. "I'm Edme, this is Foalan, and the owl is Gewenneth." Said the wolf with one eye. "Hello." Foalan said, smiling. "Do you mind if we come with you?" I looked at the others. It looked like Foalan ran there pack, but I didn't know who made all the decisions for the three of us. "Sure. My name is Isamu, this is Izumi, and the other one is Tori." Isamu said. "Thanks!" Foalan said, beaming and wagging his tail. We started walking down the mountain, towards the north.

Haruto POV

I woke up with a yawn. It was dawn, and just in the distince I could see two dots walking towards us. I wasn't completely awake yet, and my eyes hadn't adjusted to the light. "Hoshi...Wake up!" I said, jumping on his stomach. He let out a yip and sat up. "There's wolves!" Hoshi said."No dip. Come on." I told him, standing up and walking towards the wolves. "Wait!" Hoshi yelled running up to my side. We soon reached the two wolves. "Hello!" The White wolf said. "My name is Black Moon, and this is White Moon!" "I'm Haruto and this is Hoshi." I said bluntly. "We were trying to see if any other living things were out here...Do you want to come with us?" Black Moon asked. "Sure." I replied. We started walking towards were I guess they lived at.

**AN: I found something to write about! Thanks MauMeow1 for giving me the idea of White Moon and the other main characters to meet some of the original characters from wolves of the beyond!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kaito POV**

I had went through the destroyed meadow. Now I was in the Outclanners Territory. I didn't want to get attacked by any wolves, so I thought maybe this would be any better than living in the Beyond. It sure was exciting.

I walked a little ways, when I heard a growl from behind me. Oh no. How had I NOT smelled him?! I turned around, and the wolf lunged at me. I dodged, and the wolf ripped a piece of my ear off. I growled at him. He lunged at me, and I ducked, using my paw to cut open his stomach. I yelped and fell to the ground.

The wolf was all brown with a few streaks of black on his fur. "Why are you attacking me?" I asked. The wolf laughed. "You must be from the Beyond than. We don't have a reason for attacking wolves, and we don't need to. Theres no rules here, and most of the animals here are cannibals."The wolf explained, and just than I could tell by her voice that the wolf wasn't a boy but a girl. "I only came here to try to get away from the earthquake in the Beyond." I replied. The wolf stoof up."Earthquake? How far away were you?" The wolf asked. "Near the border of here." I told her. "Oh, by the way," the wolf said, "My name is Fang." "My name is Kaito." I said, standing up. "Do you want to travel around with me?" Sure." Fang replied, smirking. She stood up and we started walking to the heart of dorest.

**White Moon POV**"We're baackk!~" I sang out to Yuki and Moon. "Yo!" Moon replied, and noticed Hoshi and Haruto. "Who are they?" "The small one is Hoshi, and the bigger one is Haruto. Hoshi and Haruto this is Moon. You'll get to meet Yuki in a second." Black Moon told them. "By the way, how is Yuki?" I asked. "Her rib is still healing, but her open woundsare healed, just not her bones." Moon replied. He looked very happy when he said Yuki's wounds had healed, and so was I.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'm going to try to at least get one more chapter up. I will try to make it extra long. This is the longest story I have ever written, and I don't see it stopping any time soon. ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry I didn't update this on Sunday like I said I would, but I had a fever and was sleeping half the day. So here is another chapter!**

**White Moon POV **

"Do you want to meet Yuki?" Black Moon asked Hoshi and Haruto. "Sure," they both said at the same time. "Oh yeah," Moon said. "Jade and Judith aren't going to be back anytime soon. They left not to long ago." I nodded my head. We walked to the back of the cave. There was Yuki, laying down on the ground sleeping. "We probably shouldn't wake her," I whispered. "What happened to her?" Hoshi whispered. "She was smashed by a boulder," Black Moon replied. We walked back to Moon. "We're going to go and look for more living animals tomorrow," I told him. "Why don't you just stay here for a while? You can rest up before you go," Moon suggested. I sighed, and then yawned. "OK," I replied. Then I put my head down, and fell asleep.

**Kaito POV**

We were both walking around the Outermost, when we got attacked by a wolf. It was a white wolf. It growled at me and Fang, and ran at Fang. It tried to bite Fang in the face, and I noticed the wolf had the foaming mouth disease. I jumped at the wolf, and bit it in the neck. I was forced to let go of the wolf's neck when he tried to bite my leg. As soon as I let go, Fang pushed the wolf to the ground, and she bit the wolf's neck again. He struggled a bit, but soon fell limp. I sat on the ground panting. "That tired me out. Maybe we should avoid fights with wolves that have gone cag mag." I told Fang. She nodded.

**Tori POV**

We had walked for almost a whole 24 hours. I was tired, but almost everyone else still had lots of energy still inside them. "Could...We...Take...A break?" I managed to gasp out. Izumi stopped and turned around. "Don't tell me your tired already? Though you are short...No offense." Izumi said. I flopped on to the ground, panting. Isamu laughed. "OK. We'll take a break. But only for a little while, because we need to find a den to stay in," He said. They all sat down. A couple of minutes later, a rabbit went by. Izumi perked up her ears and looked at me. I nodded my head, and stood up.

Izumi went in front of the rabbit, trying to block it from going straight, or diagonal from her. I went behind the rabbit, trying to do the exact thing. It saw Izumi, and turned around. I grabbed the rabbit by the neck, just sd it was about to run. "Nice job you two! You guys make a really good team!" Foalan called. Me and Izumi wagged our tails. I brought the rabbit to back were we were sitting. We all took turns grabbing a piece of food, and we all waited for our stomachs to settle. Then, we were on the run again.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Another chapter! I think I will stop this fanfic at chapter 20, and chapter 20 is going to be a extra long chapter!**

**Black Moon POV**

I dont know what woke me up that night, but something did. Moon had told us to rest up, and we werent going anywhere until the day after tommorw.

I heard a howl, and then another. They were happy howls. Then there was a third howl. A howl of misery, and fear. The wolf didn't finish the howl, and that's when I realized where it was coming from. The Outermost. I stood up, and walked outside. Something was telling me to go to the Outermost, to see why a wolf was howling like that. Part of me already knew, but even if there was still sanity in these wolves, maybe they could become friends with us. I kept walking, and soon reached the border of the Beyond. I took a deep breath, and walked towards the Outermost.

**Kaito POV**

For some reason it was fun killing that wolf. Listening to it howl in pain, and fighting with it. I had kept telling Fang I didn't want to fight any wolves, but she had said she was bored, and thats why we were fighting the wolf. I put my nose to the air, and sniffed. There was a faint smell of a wolf entering the Outermost. I grinned. "What it is?" Fang asked, turning around to face me. "A wolf just entered the Outermost. Probably someone from the Beyond." I replied. "Do you want to go see who it was?" Fang nodded.

**Moon POV**

I woke up, not feeling Black Moon sleeping right beside me. I stood up and looked around. Nothing. Only White Moon was sleeping on the den floor. "White Moon!" I whispered shaking him. "White Moon!" I said a little bit louder. I nudged him with my muzzle and he sat up and yawned. "What?" He whined. "Did you see Black Moon leave?" I dont see her!" I told him. "Is she back there with Yuki?" He asked. I walked to were Yuki was sleeping, and looked around. "What?" I jumped. Yuki was up and looking at me. "Nothing. Go back to sleep," I said smiling. She frowned and layed her head back down. I sighed. "She isn't there!" I told White Moon. "Let's go," He said with another yawn. "She couldn't have gotten far." He walked out the den, and I took one more glance around the den, and noticed Jade and Judith were still not back yet. 'They'll be back soon.' I kept telling myself. But somewhere in my heart, I knew they were missing too.

**AN: Sorry I just keep putting cliffhangers at the end, but there so fun to do! See ya next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

** AN: I thought its been a while since I last updated (even though it probably really wasn't) I decided to put up another chapter!**

** Kaito POV**

I watched one side of the woods, and Fang watched the other side. We were making sure the wolf that had come from the Beyond wasn't just another cag mag wolf, and I didn't want to be bitten by it. A white wolf with a black moon on her face came out from the trees on Fang's side. She leaped at the wolf, and landed on its back pinning it to the ground. "Stop! I'm not trying to hurt you!" The while wolf yelled. "Then what ARE you doing?" Fang snarled. "I heard a howl that sounded like it was in pain, so I came to see what it was," The wolf replied. I saw a grin form on Fang's face, and she let the wolf free. "Get out of here. Before I change my mind!" Fang growled, and the white wolf ran back into the trees. I heard Fang start to giggle. "Your going crazy. Why did you let her go?" I asked. "So she could see what we did to that wolf that thought it was a good idea to mess with us!" Fang said proudly. I rolled my eyes. "Lets go," I said. We walked the opposite way the white wolf went.

**Black Moon POV**

I ran and ran, trying to get away from the two other wolves that had attacked me, and closer to the wolf that might be dead. I stopped, seeing a wolf on the ground. Blood everywhere, its throat slit, and one of its paws ripped clean off. I turned by head, feeling sick to my stomach. I smelt a familiar smell on the wolf. It was the two wolves I had just gotten away from. Would that have happened to me if they hadn't let me go? They must've had a reason to let me go. I needed to get out of this place. I ran out of the Outermost and back into the Beyond. I saw Moon and White Moon and caught up to them. "WERE HAVe YOU BEEN?!" White Moon yelled. I couldn't catch my breath fast enough to answer him. "Lets go! Jade and Judith are missing too, so we have to go find them." White Moon muttered. I walked behind Moon. "So what were you doing Black Moon?" Moon asked me. I shook me head, and he frowned. I didn't want to tell them that there was wolves out there that could cut us to ribbons. It was still dark, and I slowly watched the moon go down behind the mountains, and the sun come up from behind us,making purple and orange waves in the sky.

**AN: This chapter was probably a little smaller than my other ones, so sorry about that. I might update tomorrow or another chapter today. SeE yAh!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I noticed that Tori and the gang never showed up for two chapter. So here is another chapter!**

**Tori POV**

It was dark time and we were in the middle the Great Salt Lakes. We had found a hole in the ground, and we had started digging it to make it deeper, and to make more room for everyone. It was cold as ice outside, and my paws were numb. We all were trying to huddle together for warmth, and I noticed white specks start to fall in front of my face. "It's snowing!" I cheered. "Really?!" Izumi yelled jumping to her feet, and running to sit next to me and stepping all over everyone. "Be quiet! We trying to sleep," Gwenneth grumbled, annoyed. She was sitting on top of Faolan's back. "I'm guessing you don't like snow! Me and Izumi are going to go play in it!" I said. "I want to come to!" Edme yelled. She climbed out of the hole, but was careful enough not to step on anyone.

We ran in the snow, knocking each other down. Then we started to play a game that Izumi made up. We all would bury ourselves in the snow, while another person closed their eyes and waited until all of us were buried. Izumi was always the person that closed her eyes, and she would sneak around in the snow, trying to sniff us out. If that didn't work, she would start jumping on mounds of snow and waited to hear a 'ow.' I was the smallest so when she started doing that, I was usually the last person to be found. But I had noticed I grew a few inches taller than I use to be. In a couple months I would be up to Izumi's shoulder.

We soon crawled back into the tiny hole in the ground, but we didn't go to sleep. All three of us waited at the entrance, and watched the sun come up over the hills of snow. It was a breath taking sight, and I didn't want it to end. I was grateful to have found friends. Just than I realized something. Akane and Aoi! I hadn't thought about them since we had met Faolon! I quickly crawled out of the hole. "Whats the matter?" Izumi asked. "Akane and Aoi. They were traveling with me when the Great Mend happened. I forgot about them! We have to go find them!" I said. I turned around hearing tiny yips. There was Aoi and Akane running towards me. "Tori!" They yelled, and leaped on me, pinning me to the ground. "We didn't think we would ever see you again!" Aoi yelled. I laughed, and kicked Aoi of off me. "I waited for you guys, but you never showed up! I didn't think of anywhere else you guys could of gone, and I found these guys, and to be honest, I forgot about you!" I told them. "You forgot about us?! How could you!" Akane said playfully. Me and Aoi laughed and Akane started to laugh with us.

**Kaito POV**

"Look Kaito! It's snowing!" Fang laughed as she rolled in the snow. I didn't think she could act so much like a child. All this time she just acted like a psycho, and here she was rolling the snow. I laughed at her. "I'm not much of a fan of snow!" I called to her. "But snow is fun! Why don't you like it?" She asked. "It's cold." I thought for a moment. "And wet!" We both started laughing. She started jumping in giant mounds of snow, and would run towards me and stop in front of me, just to watch snow go in my face. "Stop that!" I yelled. "Who's going to make me!?" She yelled back, laughing. She ran of to jump into another mound of snow. I really wished the snow would melt right now. I don't think I could put up with Fang throwing snow in my face all the time. I yawned and walked beside a tree and layed down. "Your no fun!" I heard Fang yell, and she started to play into the snow again, and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**AN: Hope you liked this little sweet chapter! I thought this fanfic didn't have enough cute moments in it. SeE yA lAtEr!**


End file.
